


Wolf Blood

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf! Dovahkiin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Aela the Huntress mates with the Dovahkiin. [Commission]
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 13





	Wolf Blood

Minutes after he returned to their makeshift camp, Jaggar came to her. Aela could see his pale, sightless eyes gazing in her direction, even in the dark; The moon granted them a strange glow and illuminated his entire body. She'd never admit it aloud, but she found his body sensual and alluring, and had from day one. It was an animal attraction, like she'd never felt before. Aela the Huntress was drawn to his smell, his dark, thick chest hair, his broad chest, and thick, long legs. His head of black hair, and slightly dark skin. And most of all…the immense, uncut cock that hung between his legs, already half swollen and partially ready for her, leaking precum.

She licked her lips, instinctively growing wet at the mere sight of him. Jaggar's lips twisted into a feral smile, revealing somewhat sharp teeth.

Aela's bright eyes met his. "You will not lie with me. I am not safe to be seeded tonight."

Excitement was clear in his expression. "I will," he retorted with a low growl. He knelt on her bedroll. "I do not care if you are fertile or not. I'll fill you with my cum. That is all I care about."

Aela grabbed her dagger from below her pillow, and pointed it at him. "I said not tonight. I'm not in the mood, and I am _not safe._ Would you see me swell with your child, you fucking idiot?" His lips twitched. He was angered by her words, but she would not plead with him to give her a rest this night. "I repeat: You will _not_ bed me."

He sneered. "You think I fear your steel, woman? I don't care if the seed sets or not, that's your problem, isn't it? I'd consider that the greatest mark I could ever leave on your body, our little wolf..."

_Jaggar Wulfblood is truly a bastard, even if he saved the Companions. Even if he is our leader..._

Aela watched his tongue trail across his lips, and shivered. His hand reached for her, thick fingers grasping for her leg. She swung the dagger. The other werewolf moved shockingly fast. His hand wrapped around Aela's wrist, squeezing painfully tight. His weight set upon her, the full weight of a heavy 6,4, muscular man. His bare skin was searing hot against hers and Jaggar's sweat slick, overbearing scent filled her nose and mouth. The wolf's unshaven face grazed her cheek.

Pain tore through her wrist, and Aela dropped the blade. He chuckled. Taking advantage of his hubris, and therefore lowered defenses, the Nord woman punched Jaggar in the face with her free hand, using as much force as possible. She was an archer, and rather strong. She enjoyed the sight of her leader's lips tearing, and immediately weeping blood. But the huge werewolf man didn't flinch, and his other huge hand wrapped around her second wrist now. He pinned them on either side of her head.

Aela gasped desperately as she felt his erection pressed between her thighs, even through her thin underclothes.

"Don't want this," he slurred, the wound on his mouth changing the way he said his words, "yet you lie here in your bedroll wearing nothing but your smalls."

Aela's mouth watered, growing wetter. His demeaning words were disgustingly arousing. "I _don't_ want you, bastard, you're _nothing."_ He chuckled again, and his mouth pressed to her ear. He kissed it, then licked the shell of her ear, drawing a gasp from Aela's throat. The Nord woman's belly tingled and unbidden, hot wetness pooled between her legs. _Damn him._

He growled. "I can smell your womanhood, sopping wet and ready for me already." His deep, husky voice stroked the embers in her belly ever higher and she whimpered, gazing up into his blind eyes. "yet you still deny wanting me. It would be easier to just give in and take it."

_Fuck_ him, this bastard! Thinking he had the right to Aela's body whenever he pleased!

Yet… Aela refused to leave his side. There was a reason. In a way, she loved him. And more than that her wolf had felt drawn to him before he even became a fellow wolf, but she couldn't allow herself to submit until she wound her way on top of him… until the day Aela fought him off, and rode him to orgasm, victorious…that was the day their rough, twisted relationship would end and they would truly become lifemates. The day she stole Jaggar's seed by force. Tonight was especially unfair and she hated him for it. Aela was still weak from the battle they'd had against many a mage and the Silver Hand earlier that day. So apparently, that would not be this day.

She didn't respond to his goading, instead she just glared at him. As if sensing her angry expression, he chuckled dryly. "Why do you always struggle, woman? You only last a moment, and then I have my way with you. Better that you leave my side if you truly don't desire my warmth in your bedroll." He coupled his words with a harsh kiss against her throat, and she tucked her chin, refusing to grant him more access to it.

His expression darkened once more. "Still your refuse me, even with your arms pinned at your side and my prick practically inside you?" To emphasize his words, he buried his hand in her smalls.

His thick, hot fingers pushed between her folds. Aela moaned, unconsciously raising her hips to meet his rough touch. His rough, calloused thumb pushed against her clit, crushing it. "Damned bastard," she whispered, breath growing shallow. He smirked, and began to thrust his fingers inside her. Her eyes slid into the back of her head, and for a moment, she succumbed to the pleasure. Tears welled in her eyes, his touch sending sparks shooting to her swollen clit. A hot, red haze clouded her mind. His unclean, masculine smell filled her nose. So delicious even in its filthiness. Blood and sweat and glorious, animalistic _battle._

He tore her smalls off, the cloth shredding easily with his force, and tossed them into the night. His cock throbbed against her outer thigh, pulsing with a sweet promise that called to a womanly part of herself she usually kept hidden away. In a way, this helpless, hungry feeling was a relief. Was a comfort. He ground said organ against her, his own breath hitching, and growing ragged. Jaggar was as excited as she was.

He thought she'd listened to him. Submitted already. She could tell by the way he leered down at her. She would show him the consequences of being overly confident. Aela raised her knee, and almost managed to slam it into his manhood. Perhaps she was also overly confident, because the second her knee moved, he twisted off her and just as her knee was about to make contact, he rolled away and onto his back.

Still, _perhaps today is the day after all. The day I mount him._ The Nord woman giggled, and clambered onto him, leaning down to bite deep into his throat. The flesh of his neck gave easily, and his salty blood spurted into her mouth. Whether she bested him this day or not, she considered this a great victory. She had caught him by surprise and for once, _she_ had marked _him._

Laughing triumphantly, she spat his own blood into his face.

His hand reached for her, but she reached for a dagger near her pack and quick as can be, she drove it straight into his hand. Genuine anger shattered Jaggar's calm façade as pain obviously tore into him. Frozen, he stared at his hand and the blade that pierced it. Blood dripped onto his own face.

"Bitch, you _stabbed me!"_

"I choose who gets to fuck me, you thickheaded bastard," she growled, "I'm not yours to fuck as you please. You will not stick your filthy dick in me whenever you want, I'll not be bedded like a common whore by such a disgusting man." For extra emphasis, she drew her fist back, and punched him straight in the throat. Shocked, he choked for a second, unable to respond. Then she shoved her fist into his mouth again, too. The flesh of his lips split, thick red blood gushing onto his chin and coating his slightly sharp teeth. "You annoying, stupid, blind bastard!" She punched him in the face between every word, and still crippled by his pain, he did nothing. "You never shut your stupid fucking mouth!"

Jaggar reached up and grasped the hilt of the dagger, tearing it free in one tug, tossing it aside. The metal clattered against the stones of their firepit. "You'll learn your place. Learn you're nothing but fuckmeat," his chest rumbled, and his bloody, strong hands wrapped around her throat before she could stop him. He shoved her backwards, straight off her bedroll and onto the dirt. " _My_ fuckmeat," he barked, squeezing the breath from her. "I'm going to take my 'disgusting cock' and tear apart every hole in your slutty body."

Her eyes widened. He'd never done anything other than normal, albeit rough sex with her. He'd never touched her…Genuine fear surged through her and she began the struggle anew, desperate for the breath he was strangling from her. She grew weak, and finally, he let go of her throat. Roughly, he flipped her onto her belly.

He ripped her legs apart, grasping her clit and squeezing it roughly. His cock plunged into her, thick and hard. He thrust his hips so hard it simply pushed inside, spreading her inner walls, throbbing. Jaggar dug his sharp, rough nails into her right hip with one hand, and grasped the back of her throat with the other. Then the huge Nord began to fuck her.

Jaggar Wulfblood was not a gentle lover. He did not start gentle. His thrusts were forceful, shaft slamming between her lips, coaxing pleasure from her body. She was disgustingly wet for him, his thrusts easy and quicker thanks to the pool of honey her pussy was practically pouring onto her thighs. He pressed his chest against her back, growling straight into her ear, nuzzling her. His facial hair prickled her cheek, and she panted.

"Fuck," Aela gasped. The wet noises, sound of slapping skin in the air, and his rough touch on her clit threatening to undo her. He was already driven wild.

"Take it, you filthy bitch," he snarled in her ear, "you feel any shame being this damn wet for me?"

Her fingers dug into the dirt, his words calling out to that submissive part of herself that she hated so much. _Damn him!_

"Answer me whore, or I'll start fucking your ass now." He was not joking. His voice was terrifyingly deep.

"Yes, I'm ashamed," she yelled, digging her teeth together.

He growled, and his teeth grazed the skin of her shoulder. "Say you're a nasty whore who likes being fucked against her will by a filthy werewolf." She stayed silent, humiliated. There was some truth to that, but she refused to acknowledge it. He stilled his thrusts, squeezing her clit painfully tight. "Say it or I pull out and thrust into your ass with one push. I don't care if you fucking feel good or not, not after you stabbed me. So, say it, _now."_

"Fuck no, you bastard!"

His cock began to slide out. Fear tore through her. "I like being fucked by a filthy werewolf. Fuck," she cursed again, "damn you, I love your cock inside me. I love the way you fuck me, I love the way you fill me. Now just fuck me and be done with it! Gods damn you!" Aela pushed her hips back, enveloping his cock with her pussy once again.

Jaggar plunged deep into her, and she groaned with delight. His own sounds of pleasure filled her ear. His nails dug deep into the flesh of her hip, and – Aela cried out as his jagged teeth tore into her shoulder. Marking her. Countless bitemarks coated her throat and shoulders and thighs, this was just another to add to her collection. She felt her own slick blood soak her shoulder, and he began a desperate rut.

His hips pumped ruthlessly, and Aela's pussy desperately gripped at his cock, refusing to let it go. Jaggar filled every part of her, sliding against her swollen front wall, drawing great gushes of wetness from her core. She stifled a scream as Jaggar dug his teeth even deeper, pushing into bone, no doubt scarring her. Her tormentor growled against her shoulder. Aela couldn't stop herself.

She pushed back to meet his thrusts. He let out a pleased rumble, apparently so lost to his own pleasure now he was unable to say actual words. He hooked his arms around her waist, his savage strokes driving her into a frenzy. Aela moved with as much force as he did, moaning wantonly, spreading her legs to deepen his penetration. Her knees in the dirt stung, and she whimpered.

"Bedroll," she appealed to him, " _fuck!"_ His dick plunged into her, silencing her.

"Shut up," he snarled.

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears beginning to drip from the corners as the pleasure of his mating threatened to overwhelm her. "Please, oh gods, my legs are going to- "

Jaggar covered her mouth with his bloody, wounded hand, dropping his full weight onto her. Aela's knees buckled and she collapsed. He was fully on top of her now, her belly pressing into the dirt. He still fucking her with delicious, hard rhythm, moaning hungrily as he kissed and licked at her back and shoulders and neck. He inhaled deeply.

"Smells so good," he panted, "so tight and wet."

Whatever futile desire she had to fight back died, and she completely gave into him. She took comfort in the feeling of being someone else's, even just for a night. All her worries faded away, until there nothing but her and Jaggar. The sweet pain, the delicious fullness, drove her wild. An embarrassing gush of wetness burst from her pussy and onto his cock, coating the length even more.

Somehow, Jaggar became rougher. _He's going to split me in two!_ Aela screamed as Jaggar pushed his thumb against the tip of her swollen clit, fumbling with it. A pressure built in Aela's belly, unbearable and hot. The threat of an orgasm. She'd be damned if she came before him. The Nordic woman dug her teeth into her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut. His cock relentlessly speared into her g-spot, drawing great streams of syrupy come from her pussy.

"Going to cum," Jaggar grunted, and his voice betrayed just how close he was. As did the throbbing of his manhood.

Aela was nearly lost in her pleasure, but she managed to gasp out two words: "Not inside."

He bit into her again, near the same spot he had the first time. "Yes," he snarled.

Aela struggled, tried to push him up. "I-I'm not safe today, I told you…please. No, Jaggar!" she gasped.

He howled, driven mad by the thought of his seed finding purchase inside her. "Yes!" Jaggar's thrusts grew frenzied, hips moving with a mad motion. " _Mine. You're mine."_

_Annoying bastard…_ Between every thrust he barked out "Mine," like he was an animal, pounding her with more force than he ever had. Aela should not have been with him on an unsafe night, but her stubborn pride refused to let her not partake in this almost nightly ritual. It would be like admitting defeat… His scruffy cheek pushed against hers, and Jaggar hungrily shoved himself inside her, desperately licking at her neck like a thirsty animal.

He let out one loud roar and – Aela shuddered as a great stream of Jaggar's seed coated her insides, immediately flooding and dripping out of her entrance onto her thighs. His thrusts were short, hard, his whimpers hungry and desperate. "Come," he demanded, and more of his cum splattered inside her. Aela's body obeyed. She pressed her body back into his, enjoying the feeling of his hard muscles. She screamed as her body fell prey to her pleasure.

For a while, the two writhed, hungrily pressed their hard bodies against one another. Every gush of cum inside Aela forced another orgasm from her, and a great pool of their mixed release gathered beneath the two of them in the dirt. It soaked her belly and legs, sticky and disgusting, proof of their coupling. What seemed like forever later, they both collapsed, their labored breath filling the relatively quiet night.

Jaggar pulled out of her, collapsing onto his back next to her, great chest heaving with every breath. Slowly, Aela curled up against him and pressed her face into his hairy chest, finding comfort in the warmth she found there. Jaggar buried his fingers in her long red hair, wincing as the wound on his hand brushed against the strands. She smiled, as she clambered on top of him, grasping his wrist and licking the wound in his hand.

Their sticky sexes pressed together as she straddled his lap, kissing at his chest. Her pussy was still full of his cum, leaving her with an uncomfortable yet satisfying fullness. Perhaps he felt the same lonely shame she did because Jaggar was strangely quiet, and quiet was one thing that Jaggar Wulfblood was not. Oddly, the Dovahkiin was just staring into the sky and he practically ignored her.

Aela crawled up onto his belly, smearing his chest and abdomen with her slick. "Jaggar," she muttered. His blind, milky white eyes buried into her.

"Yes?"

"You promised to fuck all my holes." Aela expected him to become excited, to find pride in his domination over her, to continue where they left off. Instead, he lifted his hand, and stared at the wound she'd left there.

"Truly, you did not want it," he muttered, "did not desire me. You stabbed me."

Aela's pale eyes scanned his rough face. His battered lips, his eyes which were disgustingly, horribly scarred. Pale and sightless, but still beautiful. "If I did not want you…I would have plunged the dagger into your throat instead. I just didn't want you to come inside. I can't afford to be with child, careless leader."

He grunted. Aela sighed, and ground her pussy against his abs, "Jaggar, I'm not done. So, either you submit to me and I mount _you_ , or you fulfill your promise."

Her threat seemed to knock him out of his stupor. The large werewolf grabbed her by her auburn hair, and tugged her painted face close, crushing their lips together. He winced with pain, but kissed her still. His excitement built, she could feel it in his motions. In his growing use of force. She could taste Jaggar's blood, which drove her into a frenzy herself, her teeth lengthening as she felt the urge to shift. Their tongues twisted and explored and with every second that passed, his touch became more demanding. Aela ran her tongue across his broken lips, thriving in the pain that spread across his facial expression. Then, he growled, and his nails dug into her back, raking down the delicate skin there. Pain lanced through Aela, her back tearing, her wetness pouring out onto his chest.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, immune to the pain in his hand now, frenzied once again. He shoved her downward. "S _uck,"_ Jaggar commanded. His swollen erection pushed into her cheek.

Aela wrapped her hands around the shaft, and then her lips. She gazed up at him, at the hunger in his expression.

This was Jaggar Wulfblood's life. Any slight rush excitement… and the Nord became more beast than man, even outside his shifted form. She'd never seen anything like it in her time among the companions, never seen a wolf so spirited and hungry. From what she'd witnessed in the past few months, he lived a life of wild, frenzied killing and mating with only a few moments of guilty rationality, usually after filling a woman with his seed. At least that was the case when he came in Aela.

Perhaps _that_ was what kept him from going fully feral and losing his mind to the beast completely. Maybe there was another reason. Either way, she was thankful for this. Every night with, she grew stronger. The wolf in her grew more satisfied, more ready to be conquered and filled. Although, she had to admit that the use of steel against him was somewhat cruel, his wound was serious...She would best him another way but for now, she wanted him to fill her. All of her.

After all, Aela the Huntress always finished what she started.


End file.
